


Clima freddo, cuore caldo

by chocoCate



Series: mutanti!AU [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, mutanti
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoCate/pseuds/chocoCate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anche quando fa freddo, Arthur, Matthew ed Alfred trovano calore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clima freddo, cuore caldo

**Author's Note:**

> scritta per il prompt freddo (prima missione, seconda settimana) del COWT3 di maridichallenge

La neve era bianca, a batuffoli. Continuava a cadere in grandi fiocchi da ormai ore, coprendo strade, case e macchine di un bianco e doppio strato.

Alfred e Matthew l’avrebbero apprezzata, se non fosse stato per il gelo.

Si trovavano in una vecchia baracca di legno piena di spifferi. La neve sarebbe entrata dentro se non fosse stato per la barriera protettiva che Arthur aveva posto prima di uscire. I bambini erano seduti l’uno vicino all’altro per cercare di combattere il freddo, aspettando il ritorno del loro amico. I loro tremolii sembravano scuotere la struttura. Il rumore dei loro stomaci affamati era l’unico della zona.

Il rumore di passi che affondavano nella neve scosse i due bambini, che sorrisero.

“Arthur!” esclamarono.

“Sì, sono io, non è il caso di eccitarsi così tanto.” rispose la voce familiare, prima che il suo possessore entrasse nella baracca. Arthur era molto infreddolito. Il suo volto era colorito di rosso, le mani tremavano. I suoi vestiti, come quelli dei bambini erano vecchi, non più adatti a proteggerli da un tale freddo, ma abbastanza da non farli congelare.

Tra le mani di Arthur, notarono i bambini con gioia, c’era una coperta appallottolata. Con un sorriso, Arthur iniziò ad aprirla.

“C’è anche di meglio!”

La pagnotta bianca appena rivelata scomparve immediatamente dalle mani di Arthur, per essere afferrata contemporaneamente da Alfred e Matthew.

“Possiamo mangiarla?” chiesero all’unisono, eccitati.

“Non vi hanno mai insegnato le maniere?” chiese Arthur, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Forza, passatemi il pane e sedetevi.”

I bambini obbedirono velocemente e guardarono Arthur farsi posto tra loro con un’espressione volutamente angelica, impazienti di mangiare, il freddo momentaneamente dimenticato. La coperta fu avvolta intorno ai tre e Arthur procedette a dividere la pagnotta.

“Buon appetito.” disse, passando i pezzi ad Alfred e Matthew, che risposero all’unisono “Buon appetito!”

 


End file.
